Is this our final goodbye? (Teen Wolf)
by germanshepherd577
Summary: After the one he loves is brutally murdered, how is Derek going to survive? (Derek Hale X OC. Rated T for violence, mild swearing and extremely suggestive content.)
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey guys! So this is is a sad story I'm writing. It takes place in the Beacon Hills Hospital in the episode 'Wolfs Bane.' Grab some tissues. Song is "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry.)**

"Stiles, Sasha, he's the Alpha, Peter's the Alpha, get out now!" Derek screamed into the phone. Then the line went dead. This is where we die. Slowly, I turned. There was Peter Hale. I fought back a scream. His face was normal on one side. The other side was discolored and blotchy. I would always remember it.

"You must be Stiles..." He drawled I began to turn and run when a redheaded nurse stepped out. That must have been the Jennifer Derek was talking about.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over!" She glared at us. Stiles began to blabber uncontrollably.

"You...And him! You... You're the one who... And he's the...Oh my god we're gonna die! We're gonna die." Stiles stammered, pointing back and forth between the nurse and Peter. That's when a certain Beta werewolf showed up and knocked out Redhead with a punch to the jaw. I gasped and jumped back against the wall.

"That wasn't nice... She was my nurse." Peter spoke in a slightly babyish tone.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people, get outta the way." Derek snapped at Stiles and me. His green eyes remained on Peter.

"Aw, damn." Stiles cursed, pulling me onto the floor. I buried my head in his shoulder. We were all going to die. Peter began walking forward, his steps clicking on the tile floor.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? My own family?" Derek let out a deafening roar, his eyes glowing blue. He jumped onto the wall and rebounded off, trying to tackle Peter. The Alpha caught him mid-leap and slammed him against the wall, right next to me. I scrambled out of the way, along with Stiles. Stiles began dragging me from Peter and Derek. He almost fell over the nurse. Stiles flailed his arms and kept going. We hid behind a large shelf. I shoved him behind me when I heard Peter walking. He put a hand around Derek's neck and lifted him up. The Beta gasped and struggled for air. I could hear grunting and gasping. God, no.

"My mind... My personality... Were all literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct. He dropped Derek to the floor. The raven-haired teenager grunted and gasped in pain as Peter began dragging Derek.

"Stiles let go!" I snapped. He didn't release my arm. I saw Peter walk to the body of the nurse and pick up a set of keys.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek snarled, suddenly jumping up and punching Peter right in the jaw. Just as the Beta went in for another attack, Peter grabbed both his arms and head-butted him. Derek stumbled backward, putting his arms out to stop himself from falling.

"I want understanding." Peter snapped his leg up and kicked Derek in the stomach, sending him flying across the hospital. No, no, no! Derek had to win this, I needed him! When Derek hit the floor, I began lashing, trying to throw Stiles off of me. Must. Get. To. Derek. The Beta tumbled and flipped until he was laying on his stomach. His eyes flickered toward me.

"Get up... Please..." I whispered as his eyes flicked away again.

"Do you have any idea what it was like for me in those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell?" Derek spat out blood onto the floor and I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Even more slowly coming back to consciousness?" Derek was trying to get up. I prayed to God that he could.

"Derek... Get the hell up!" I yelled, unable to not say anything any longer.

"Becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that." Peter drawled. I glared daggers at him, wishing I could kill him myself. Using surprise to his advantage, Derek jumped up and aimed two punches at Peter, both of which missed. Peter grabbed his wrist and began twisting it. The sickening sound of crunching bone echoed in my ears and I began sobbing into Stiles' shoulder.

"It'll be o-OH MY GOD!" Stiles yelled. Derek had blood dripping down his nose as Peter picked him up.

"I tried to tell you what would happen. I tried to warn you." Peter said calmly picked up Derek and tossed him through the glass window next to him. The glass shattered upon impact and I screamed.

"**_DEREK! DEREK!"_** I yelled, breaking from Stiles' hold. I had to get to him. I dived over the desk, standing in a protective stance in front of the injured Beta.

"Don't. Touch. Him." I snarled. Peter chuckled and stalked toward me.

"Don't!" Derek whispered, dragging himself across the glass-covered floor.

"Or what, Sasha?" Peter asked me, raising a clawed hand.

"Please... Stop trying to kill us! Don't kill Derek... Please!" I begged, backing away. Everything happened in a flash. Peter's claws sliced across my abdomen and stars exploded behind my eyes. My eyes glazed over and I swayed before dropping to the floor. I was dying, I could feel everything shutting down. I lay in a pool of my own blood.

"I'll let you two... Have a moment. It will be your last, Sasha. Make it count." Peter sneered. I could hear glass crunching. Derek. A hand on my wrist. Blood pooled around me and I looked into a pair of familiar, tear filled green eyes.

"God! Sasha! Please, don't leave me! Just hold on a little while!" Derek yelled, shaking me violently. I was going to die, I knew it right then. I cried out at he pulled me into his arms.

"Derek..." I murmured, resting my head against his chest. Stiles was crying somewhere. It sounded so, so far away. A tear slid down my cheek, and it wasn't my own. Derek cried softly and I tried to smile. I could hear my slowing pulse echoing in my ears.

"I'm so sorry... Please, don't leave me! I-I need you!" Derek bawled, tears falling freely down his face. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"It isn't your fault..." Everything was getting darker by the second. Derek leaned down and pressed a soft, sensual kiss on my lips. I kissed back for a moment before dropping my head into his lap. I looked into his emerald-colored, misty eyes.

"Derek Hale. I love you. Ever since I met you... I'll always love you..." I whispered, putting a hand over his heart. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. His lips brushed against my ear as I heard the words I would die remembering.

"I love you too. He began to sob uncontrollably. I shushed him gently, brushing my hand over his face. I felt like there was refreshing, cold water running over my face. The cold water began to spread throughout my body until it was all around me. My breathing slowed, my eyes closed, then, darkness took over me.

* * *

**Oh my god. I never thought I would break down while writing this story. I am an emotional wreck now and I might continue this story, let me know if you think I should! I probably will. I've been on the computer all day without a break. Happy Thanksgiving everyone, be safe!**

**EDIT:**

**I am editing this story now and I am literally just sitting here listening to "Lucy" by Skillet and crying like a fool. God, Derek and Sasha, so sad. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(So this story is just going to have sad written all over it. This, will of course have a sad song for it! Song is If I Knew Then by Lady Antebellum. Even the song makes me tear up... So... I may split this fic into two parts. Part one would be Derek after Sasha's death, the second part would be what would've happened if she didn't die. :D Hopefully I'll be motivated enough to continue this fic. I mean, I've got this one, the Jackson X OC and my Daphire fic. **

* * *

It was the third anniversary of Sasha's death. Three years and not a day went by that I didn't think of her. I would have moved on by now, if Peter hadn't returned. Every glance I bothered to spare him brought a wave of fresh pain. When I met Jennifer, I thought I could finally move on from Sasha, but when I found out what Jennifer was, the wounds opened themselves and a tidal wave of pain had come crashing over me. In the first years of Sasha's death, I was told by Peter that I would scream out in my sleep, every night. I hadn't been to the cemetery in three years. It was finally time. I stood at the edge of the cemetery. Some headstones were worn, weathered, and some were rather new. The grass was lush and green. Damned grass should be dead, like everything else around here. I hunched my shoulders, blocking off all emotions like I usually did. I could find the headstone anywhere. I had been to the cemetery once, during the ceremony. I had to leave, I wasn't able to stand there with Scott and Stiles and listen to a preacher speak about Sasha. I had stood in the woods until it the moon and the sun were side by side. Then, that's when I began to scream in my sleep. I tramped through the grass until I found the grayed, weathered, mossy headstone. It read:

_Sasha Julia Avalia. _

_1993-2011_

I sat down next to the stone and put my head in my hands. The wind began to blow gently, pulling at the sleeves of my leather jacket. I swear, I heard laughter echo through the trees, and I fell asleep with my head resting against the stone, rigged with memories of Sasha..._  
_

* * *

_I was in a field. Trees sloped down the edges of the hills surrounding me. The bright green grass smelled crisp and fresh. All around me, a mist wafted off the grass and receded into the sky. Why was I here? _

_"Derek... I thought you'd show up here..." A familiar voice echoed through the trees until silence replaced it. Sasha! She stepped from the forest, locking her eyes onto mine. I could tell she hadn't aged. Her dark brown hair flowed freely down her back. She was wearing the same blood-splattered close she'd had on the night she died. I broke into a smile, beginning to walk toward her. I couldn't hug her, could I?_

_"Sasha... is it really you?" I asked, stopping when she was right in front of me. _

_"Yes... It is... I'm surprised I haven't gone to Fade yet..." Sasha whispered, putting a hand over my heart, like she did the night she died. _

_"Fade?" I asked her, tilting my head slightly. _

_"Fade. See, where we are? In here, you don't last forever. Fade is where you go... After you're forgotten about. For an example, Stiles doesn't remember me very well. If I had been in love with Stiles, I would be in Fade. I can communicate with the living as long as I'm not in Fade. My spirit, all spirits thrive from memories. Once everyone forgets about us, we don't have a purpose. So, we go into Fade, where everyone will go eventually," she explained, ducking her head nervously. Just like she used to, every time I looked at her, she'd duck her head or begin stammering uncontrollably. Why hadn't I seen it before? Before... Before it was too late?_

_"Tell me about... Physical actions between the living and the dead?" I asked, stepping toward her. _

_"Derek, physical actions between the living and the dead are possible, especially here, where our power is strongest. But, physical action can take a lot out of us. For example, if I hugged you right now, I'd be perfectly fine, as this is a sacred area, everyone is safe here. If I were to hug you outside of this field, you wouldn't lose memories, but my Fadelight would diminish slightly. The longer the interaction outside of the field, the faster my light would disappear." Sasha seemed to know so much about this place..._

_"Does that mean-" Sasha cut me off. _

_"Yes, Derek. You can kiss me all you want... We never finished that almost-kiss in the Camaro," she smiled, closing the distance between us. I smashed my lips over hers, trying to pour three years of longing and emotion into one kiss. I growled loudly as she pulled my hair. One of my hands slipped to her waist, the other tangled itself in her dark brown locks. I dragged my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for the kiss to deepen. I needed her, I wanted her. When she refused, I grabbed her hips and pulled her body closer to my own. She was shocked enough to let out a tiny gasp and I seized my chance. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, earning myself a small, quiet groan. Like wolves, we began battling for dominance. I dropped my head, trailing my lips over her neck. This should have been us that night in my Camaro, when her hand 'slipped' and she almost kissed me. Stiles had chosen that moment to show up. I directed my kisses lower until she gently pushed me away.  
_

_"Why?" I questioned, trying to kiss her again. She shook her head at me and I arched an eyebrow. _

_"Derek! There is a lot you don't know about this... One thing you must know... We cannot go much farther than we have already. If a living human and a dead spirit did that... The consequences would be horrifying. I have to go now... But first, I'd like you to speak to a few people. Thalia, Laura!" At the last two words, my heart melted. My family. My mother and my sister appeared from the trees. _

_"Thank you, Sasha. You can go now." My mother said crisply. Sasha stepped toward me and put a hand on my shoulder, pulling me down to her level. _

_"I love you, Derek Hale. I love you more than anyone, always remember that... In my living life, all I ever thought about was you... I'll see you soon..." With that, she began to fade away until she was no longer standing in front of me. My sister stepped forward, smiling broadly. _

_"L-Laura!" I gasped, my pulse racing. She smiled at me, kissing my cheek and fading, just as Sasha did. _

_"Derek. I always knew you'd been an excellent Alpha. I'm proud of you, you gave up that to save Cora. You have no idea how long I waited for this day. You've been asleep for hours. Wake up now, it's time." My mother whispered, before beginning to fade._

_"No! Sasha, Laura, Mom!" I yelled, jumping forward just as she disappeared..._


End file.
